


Hernan Gets Some (But Was It Worth It)

by WolfVenom



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Facebook, Group texts, M/M, Mistakes, This Is STUPID, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Based on tumblr photo prompt, "WHERE ARE YOU."





	Hernan Gets Some (But Was It Worth It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/gifts).



> i blame sai.

Bekka was growing restless. Three hours. The boys were _three_ hours late to the conference call with Amanda. She wouldn’t mind as much if it weren’t for the fact that she was utterly _terrible_ at small talk and pleasantries.

 

Face to face wasn’t an easy state to be whilst trying to call in the idiots. Bekka excused herself from the video call at least a couple dozen times over the course, trying to contact the little devils before she popped a blood vessel.

 

“Pick up the phone, you damn ingrate…” She mumbled at her screen, tapping away at the earliest used group chat.

 

_Bekkster - 3:13 pm_

WHERE.

 

ARE.

 

YOU.

 

Left on read once more, for another three minutes. Blood boiled beneath her skin. Now was not the time.

 

Her phone sparkled with a friendly _ding_ and she checked her responses.

 

_Bernan Sanders - 3:16 pm_

we.  
  
  
be.  
  
  
fuckin.

 

_Cork Langstrom - 3:16 pm_

Grabbing food.

 

The outright gall. It took her an embarrassingly long time to figure out what they were saying between the overlap of texts, but she wasn’t stupid, and she nearly crushed her phone in one palm.

 

No wonder. That’s why Hernan’s public facebook status was updated:

 

 _Super Hunk - 11:47_ _  
_ _“boutta get some :prayer_hands_emoji: pray 4 my dick all”_

_2341 likes, 629 comments_

 

Ugh.

 

And as if it wasn’t already clear, Hernan once more graced the group chat with a prompt selfie. A _very. Very._ Uncensored selfie. Kirk looked absolutely horrified. Blurry, but horrified. Hernan would be regretting it after finding out about all the sex he _wouldn’t_ be having for the next month.

 

Bekka returned to the conference room and sat down to find Amanda locked in a staring contest with her own mobile device.

  


_Group Chat → Settings → People → Bekkster, Bernan Sanders, Cork Langstrom, President Pushover_

  
  
Oh.  
  


_Oh…_

 

_\------_

 

_Prompt:_

 

__

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry pleesa no squeeza


End file.
